The purpose of this project is to determine risk factors for the leading causes of blindness in the United States, age-related macular degeneration, cataracts, and glaucoma. Specifically, the study is examining the association of dermal elastotic degeneration and antioxidant vitamin status with age-related macular degeneration; the association of vitamin intake with cataract. A total of 719 participants age 40 and older with at least one visit prior to the ocular study were eligible, of whom 96% had macular and lens photographs to assess ocular status. No new analysis was completed this year. Funding was sought but not received for longitudinal repeat of the measurements, five years after the previous measures.